Knocking
by Revelade
Summary: As Jenny Flint settles in to her new role as a Madame's chambermaid, she soon learns how much of her new duties wasn't included in the job description. (Sequel to Street Sense)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Thanks to the amazing reviews of my last story (and too much time on my hands), I plan on starting a bit of a series, showing how the two's relationship changes. Not sure when I can get to the next chapter in this one- but I do plan on writing/uploading it fairly soon. Thank you! :)**_

 _ **Side note: I have no idea what to rate this yet, so I'm making it K+ for now. May change later on.**_

A sigh escaped the lips of Jenny Flint as she stared up at the cream colored ceiling. _'Another day of chores'_ she thought as she clambered out of bed. Moving slowly, she found her way to the armoire that stood in the corner of the small room as her hands pulled the two large walnut doors open. She didn't dislike her new position of a maid. No, in fact she decided quite the opposite. She enjoyed living in the grand house that occupied 13 of Paternoster Row, even if it did mean living with the odd scaly woman who had saved her life not three months prior. Sighing again, she pulled out her white blouse and black ankle-length skirt, setting them aside on her bed. Still groggy from her unforgiving mattress, she moved on to the wash basin, pouring some of the crystal clear water into it and splashing her face a couple times in a vain attempt to wake herself up.

Madame Vastra, her employer, kept a strange schedule. Most of the day, she would bask in her conservatory, looking over pictures and notes from what she had explained to be cases from Scotland Yard. However, sometimes, she would just plain vanish. Usually, she would mention a word or two about following a lead before her strange disappearances, but other times she wouldn't leave so much as a note. As a chambermaid, it was Jenny's duty to tend to the house and the needs of her mistress, but never to question. This had been made very clear upon her arrival.

" _As you may or may not know, I am an investigator working separate but in collaboration with Scotland Yard. Occasionally, I agree to private hires for matters that my clients do not wish to go to the authorities. It is critical that you do not comment on anything that goes on in –or out- of this house. To be blunt, the less you know, the better. Information can be as deadly as a knife. This rule exists for your own safety, and I trust you understand. Do you agree to these terms?"_

A ring of a bell sounded, shaking Jenny out of her memory. She knew that sound. It was yet another thing that the Madame had trained her for when she took the position. Whenever she heard that bell, she was to report in the dining hall. There were other bells for other rooms, of course, each with its own pitch. It was mighty confusing at first, but with a little practice Jenny had not only improved her ability to distinguish bells, but just about everything else you can audibly separate. Hastily pulling her hair into a taut bun and slipping on her uniform, she bounded from her room behind the stairs and into the place her employer had summoned her.

"Good mornin', Madame." She greeted, dipping her head to the woman as she stepped in the doorway, trying her best to look as if she hadn't just woken up.

"Good morning, Miss Flint," The latter replied, setting down the rather bulky book she was reading, "I have no reason to leave the house today, so I will be taking my breakfast in here."

"Of course, ma'am. Would you like the usual meal, then?"

"Yes, I think that would do nicely. Thank you."

With another quick curtsey to acknowledge the dismissal, Jenny started to the kitchen, returning a moment later with a glass of thick, red liquid. Opening her mouth to inform the Madame of the progress of her hard boiled eggs and porridge, she was interrupted by four loud knocks originating from the back door, shaking a good part of the house. The sound was an aggressive one, powerful in its implicated fury. It alone was enough to send a chill down the most steadfast man's spine.

The women exchanged glances, both clearly startled at the sudden intrusion.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I believe someone may be at the door." Jenny had said in grim humor, trying to mask her mild worry.

"Indeed…" The Madame trailed off.

Jenny sat down the glass she was carrying in front of Vastra and hurried her way to the back entrance. Once it was in view, her pace slowed dramatically. The silhouette of a man bore through the frosted window pane, and although it was impossible to fully see through either side, she had a growing suspicion that that man -whoever he was- was staring right at her. The hairs on the back of her neck began to rise as she reached for the handle, and she was filled with a sudden sense of dread. It overcame her like a tsunami to a fly, washing over her and trying to convince her with all it's might to run. To hide. To wait until whoever, no, whatever was awaiting on the other side of that door had left. _'No'_ , she reasoned with herself, _'don't be daft. This man probably just wants to ask Madame Vastra to take up a case. Didn't want to be seen so 'e used the back entrance. Of course. T' all makes perfect sense.'_

She swallowed the last of her fear, forcing it to go away just as fast as it had come before turning the gilded knob and opening the door to face the increasingly ominous man with whatever courage she could muster.

But she needed none.

No one was behind the door.

Jenny blinked, unbelieving the absence of the shadow that had so thoroughly made its presence known. Cautiously, she craned her neck, scanning the area of the porch and garden for any signs of the man who she was sure was there only a moment before.

"'Ello?" She had called, stepping onto the wooden porch to allow herself to better search the yard, "Who's thare? This ain't funny!"

No one answered, and with a final glance around, she shook her head, muttering about the neighborhood kids. She scoffed at herself for being frightened and turned around, once again moving into the dining room after shutting the painted door behind her- locking it tightly.

"Well?" Madame Vastra looked up at her expectantly, "Who was it?"

"I don't know, ma'am," Jenny blushed back, a bemused smile falling across her features, "reckon it was one of them neighborhood boys. 'Eard they're into knockin' the door then runnin' off. No one was out thare."

"How strange." The Madame commented. Her facial expression was a paradox of casual interest and boredom.

Before she could inquire, Jenny piped up. "The eggs'll be done in 'bout twenty minutes. Would you like your porridge early?"

"I think not, thank you, Jenny."

"Of course." And with that, she left to finish her mistress's breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

"Another day well spent." Jenny muttered as she eased herself into the porcelain tub. The Madame was out doing Madame things, and all of the young maid's chores were finished, so she thought it best to take a nice, relaxing bath. It had been two days since the mysterious knocking incident, but neither women were too bothered by it anymore. The event had not been repeated, so they silently agreed that it was as Jenny had suggested. Just a couple of boys looking for a laugh.

In fact, the only thing that seemed out of the ordinary in the large house on Paternoster Row was the frequency of Vastra's disappearances. Although the scaly Madame was no stranger to such behavior, she usually only went out once or twice a week, instead of the now nightly routine. Perhaps Jenny was imagining it, but she still couldn't shake the feeling something was troubling her mistress.

As she sank deeper into the tepid water, the thoughts of how they met surfaced. The girl thought it strange she didn't remember the specifics of that night, but was also grateful for it. Madame Vastra had told her about the Tong, and her venom, and the Doctor, who she had met for a few moments, but she couldn't remember how she had ended up in that darkened alley even though she had tried many times.

' _Probably for the best'_ , Jenny thought with a huff, messing with one of the few candles she had lit, _'if me brain don't want me to remember, I probably don't, either.'_

She removed her hand from the candle and began swirling the bran-infused bath water, creating small whirl pools here and there. Call it childish, but water had always been a passion of hers.

The last time the young girl had a bath was when she was first employed into Madame Vastra's care. Before that, it was when she was still living with her parents. Her up-bringers, in all their conformity, insisted she bathed at least once a month, as customary for a middle class woman. Even now as a chambermaid she managed to uphold at least that standard, thanks to the good graces (and probably distaste for bad smells) of the lady of the house.

To tell the truth, Jenny had it much better than most other servants. Although she was the sole employee on the residence, she was allowed the freedom to do whatever she pleased in her leisure time, as long as it didn't hurt anyone, that is. So far, the Madame's story added up. She was most definitely a lizard woman. A Silurian, or whatever they're called. That part was obvious. And then her acute lack of knowledge about modern society only went to further prove her case. Not that she wasn't friendly. She was very friendly, for a culture-shocked reptile. Granted, she would send a few men running every now and then when she would answer the door and forget her veil (thus why Jenny had insisted she take up the role as butler), and she couldn't tie a corset to save her life (and why she had also started the job of lady's maid), or cook human food (also explaining her duties as a chef and scullery maid), and washing old clothing was out of the question (laundry maid, as well), but she was pleasant enough. She never beat her, or reprimanded her. Actually, she mainly kept to herself. Vastra had opened her entire home to the former match girl, allowing her to read any book from her library and eat any food dish she pleases, only asking that she not question her or fall too slack on her duties of a chambermaid (plus the others). It was a good life.

Jenny was roused from her ponderings when she heard the front door click open and shut.

' _Ah'_ , she thought, smiling to herself, _'The Madame is home.'_

She pulled herself up, letting the warm water drip off her before slipping on her robe and pulling the stopper on the bath drain. Quickly putting her hair into a flowing up do, she blew out the candles and walked to the door that lead to the servants' quarters, reaching out a lazy hand to open it.

It was locked.

Somewhat startled by this new barrier, she jiggled the handle a few more times.

It was still locked.

She hadn't remembered locking the door, and especially not from the outside.

' _Why does it even_ have _an outside lock!?'_

She considered calling for help, but decided against it. No matter how forbearing her mistress was, she probably would not be too happy about having to let her clumsy servant out of her water closet. Especially if she brought home a gentleman friend. That particular image made Jenny smirk. Not out of malice, however considering how the previously mentioned men squirmed in the true company of the detective, she doubted that anyone would truly be worthy of her companionship. Plus the Madame had made it very clear on multiple occasions that she disliked 'apes', so there was that, too.

Giving up, she leaned her head on the door as she considered her options.

She could try breaking the door down? No. She was too small. And, even if the door did manage to collapse under her force, the Silurian would probably be even angrier at her for that than for interrupting her and a gentleman friend.

Perhaps lock picking it? No. It was far too dark, and she hadn't had her proper tools with her.

Cursing herself for extinguishing the candles so soon, she fished around in her bath robe. Luckily, she found what she was searching for. A box of matches appeared in her hands and she allowed her fingers to strike one of the thin twigs against the rough casing. Although she was far from her old trade of pedaling matches, old habits die hard.

' _How convenient_.' She snorted as she lit a candelabra that was on the ground close to the tub.

She picked up the new source of light and set it down next to the sink. Carefully, she examined herself in the mirror. Her spiraling brown hair nestled into the crook of her neck, falling until it had just grazed the top of her bust line. That's when she noticed she had used pins to put up her hair.

Groaning in annoyance with herself for missing such a blatant substitute for her absent tools, she pulled one of the thin metal rods from her hair, letting more of it crash around her shoulders.

Moving quickly, she bent by the door and set to work. She had learned how to pick a standard lock when she still lived at the Barber Match dorms. Bloody lock there always stuck, so she, as well as a few other girls, had to learn how to un-stick it. Once she had heard the satisfying 'click' of the lock unlatching, she grabbed her candle holder and pressed forward.

She rushed across the room to her clothing storage. Unfortunately, with the little adventure in the bathroom, she hadn't the time to don her usual housekeeper's uniform so she settled for her most modest night gown and cautiously stepped out from the door behind the stairs.

Given the time she took to get to where she was now, Jenny couldn't fathom where Madame Vastra could be. It wasn't really her duty to go to her aid unless she had rung one of the bells to summon her, but she liked to be on top of things. For whatever reason, the young maid wanted to impress her mistress.

She started by checking the entry way, and she noted the lack of cloak on the coat stand that usually marked the presence of her employer.

Deciding that she probably just forgot to take it off when she came in, Jenny moved on to the parlor, and when that was as vacant as the front door, she inspected the conservatory. Everywhere she looked, there was no sign that anyone had disturbed the grounds since she had begun her soak.

With one last and somewhat confused glance around, she retreated back to the drawing room, where she picked up a book laying on the end table. She had read that book three times already, but still enjoyed every word of it. Each time she had, it had been like reading it new again. Although she was able to read and write, her parents believed she should not be _as_ educated as her male counterparts.

" _A proper lady should be only smart enough to add to a conversation. Never to direct it."_ They would say.

To be honest, she thought it was stupid. The whole system. So she was taught to read, she was taught to write, as well as about the most basic of science and math, but she wasn't very good at any of it. That's why she read this book. Every time she went cover-to-cover, she had learned at least one new word or fact. For her purposes, it was rather helpful that she knew the story by heart.

The young maid burrowed into the sofa, bringing her legs up to tuck underneath her. Slowly, her brown eyes scanned the pages of Mary Shelly's ' _Frankenstein_ '. Although she read slowly, she quickly became absorbed into the book.

So absorbed, in fact, that she hadn't noticed the ornamental plate on the wall come loose and float in midair.

 **A/N: Thanks to IrisSteth's amazing help, I actually know where I'm going with this and have a good idea, well, how to. So, yeah, they're awesome. (And a bit of shameless promoting here, their story "Lost in Translation" and it's companion part are AMAZING, so please take a look at them in between my own postings :) )**

 **A candleabra is a stick holding sticks for burning sticks. The things you think of at 5 am while writing fanfiction.**

 **Also, I was having trouble deciding what book Jenny should be reading. I finally settled on Frankenstein, because it has a bit of adventure and horror, a bit of romance, as well as non conformity/acceptance and science. I also just really love that book, tbh. I might even weave it in to another plot I've been thinking up, but one thing at a time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mild spoilers for Mary Shelly's Frankenstein, first story paragraph and third blurb of Author's Note.**

* * *

Jenny was absolutely engulfed in her story. She was right at the part where Dr. Victor Frankenstein first created his "monster". In her opinion, the "monster" wasn't an actual monster. Granted, it looked different, and acted strange, but he didn't truly want to hurt anyone. Except for the three people he killed and the house he burned down, but that was beside the point. He was neglected because of his appearance. He was shunned because of people's first impressions of him. He was abandoned because of the society's primitive views. In a strange way, Jenny identified with him. Cast out. Abandoned. Looked down upon, even through a kind heart. Just because they were different.

Suddenly, she heard a crash. Her head shot up, and she scanned the area. The last she knew, Madame Vastra wasn't home, and didn't own any pets. The crash sounded close. Really close. And like fine china on wood.

When she lowered her gaze to note the page number before shutting the book, she saw a broken plate a foot or two from the wall out of the corner of her eye. Cautiously, she set the object she was holding down and got on all fours to investigate the scene.

The decorative saucer wasn't just chipped. It was shattered. The only way something could be that destroyed is if someone wanted to make it that way. Grimly, she lifted herself from the ground to inspect its hanger. Everything was perfectly intact, with no signs of wear or looseness.

' _How strange…'_

She gasped and spun around as another crash rang out behind her. The book she was previously reading was on the far wall, leaves of paper torn and scattered about.

For the second time in a week, she was filled from head to toe with dread, though this time it was a little more understandable. Her arms became rough with goosebumps, and her hair became erect.

She wasn't alone.

The young maid, ever so professionally dressed in sleepwear, took a tentative step forward, but stopped short when she felt hot breath on the back of her neck.

 _"Pretty things are so temporary…"_ A sinister voice hissed, each vowel disturbing the wisps of hair around the girl's ear.

In an attempt to face the intruder, she simultaneously took a step back and turned, only to lose her footing and topple over the couch she was sitting on before this dance of wills had begun, which promptly trapped her underneath.

Jenny squirmed and thrashed against the large Brazilian Rosewood furniture that had trapped her torso underneath. Just when she thought she had finally gotten enough leverage to slither her way out of a small gap, the full force of another weight was added to the already too heavy load.

She squeaked in pain, gritting her teeth as she looked around for the invisible… ghost thing that was so intent on haunting her.

" 'Ew are you!?" She gasped. She no longer fought to be free of her restraints, but instead just to breathe.

" _A hawk."_

The At this point, she was struggling to fill her lungs with air. No matter how she adjusted herself underneath the ornate sofa, breath refused to grace her lips.

Blind panic clouded her senses as her body relented to the lack of oxygen. She knew this feeling. In fact, she recognized it as soon as the high pitched buzzing filled her ears.

" _Heed my words, girl. You will not last."_

Her chest felt warm and she could feel the blood drain from her face. Just before her eyes closed and she gave in to the sensation, the stress lifted from her body.

"Jenny!" A shocked voice gasped as the couch returned to its natural state.

"Madame..!?" The former sputtered, pulling herself away from where she lay and scrambling to her uneasy feet.

"What happened in here?"

That was a difficult question. So many things were happening at once, it was hard to accurately keep track. Jenny could have sworn someone was there, but she remembered very distinctly seeing no one. She heard a voice, though. Of that she was certain.

"Ma'am I 'eard-" She cut herself off mid-sentence, realizing how strange the truth would sound.

Hearing voices when nobody is around, and then finding yourself in a demolished room was a one way ticket to Bedlam in these times. She heard stories from that God-forsaken "hospital", and none of them were very pleasant.

She carefully studied the Madame, who had cocked her head as if to ask her to continue, as she weighed out her possibilities. Considering she lived with a scaly lizard woman who referred to Humans as "Apes", surely it wasn't that far-fetched that an invisible man had ransacked their house?

"Ma'am," She timidly started again, "I… I thought I might 'ave… It's just that… Is this place 'aunted?"

Vastra, not expecting such a question, produced a small smirk of amusement. "Haunted? No, I don't think so... Why, is something wrong?" She glanced around the room, allowing her maid the time she needed to prepare herself to answer, and her own being to survey the scene a little better.

"I… I think someon' else was here, Miss." The faint voice said.

"Someone else?" Her tongue shot out to taste the air. The girl was telling the truth. There was another ape here, but the scent was distorted. Mixed with… Lucidus powder? She shook her head and looked over her maid. "Are you damaged?"

"No, ma'am, I don't think so. Jus' a little shaken, is all."

Madame Vastra slowly nodded to herself, before reaching out to hold the younger woman's hands. With them, she led her to the couch, and sat her down.

"Jenny, I believe you," The girl relaxed a little, "But I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

For a moment, she opened her mouth as if to argue, but promptly closed it and nodded her understanding.

Just then, the front door opened and slammed shut again. Vastra was on her feet, standing in the doorway and watching the entrance intently.

"It seems as if your friend has left."

"Yeah… S'pose so…"

And as the Madame returned to her seat, Jenny began her tale.

* * *

 **Lucidus is Latin for clear, or light.**

 **Thank you all for the utterly extraordinary reviews! They never fail to inspire me! :)**

 **Also- In Mary Shelly's Frankenstein, The Monster kills three people but four people died... one of the deaths was technically the Monster's fault, but I'm not counting that for the sake of the story.**

 **Brazilian Rosewood is a kinda brown/red with black streaks. Useful information from high school wood shop.**

 **So, my schedule for the rest of the summer is kinda messed up a bit. this week my dad is getting some time off (he works in a prison, ironically), so we might go backpacking or similar, and then my cousin is getting married, so my posting may be a tad sporadic. I will, however, get it done! I plan on there being at LEAST 2 more chapters. possibly 3 or 4, depending.**

 **Thanks to IrisSteth again for guiding me through the writing process! (seriously, if it wasn't for her I'd probably still be on character development)**

 **Enjoy! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Madame Vastra listened intently to Jenny's story, taking mental notes of her words. The locked bathroom (that she picked her way out of? Now that was something she _wasn't_ expecting), along with the broken plate and torn book, and the whispering. It certainly did seem like someone was toying with her maid.

"Jenny," Vastra leaned in, shifting herself to try and look more comfortable, "What did the voice say?"

The truth is, she never truly sat and spoke with the young woman sitting before her. Not except for the few words when they first met, and the occasional lady-to-maid request. This barely counted as a conversation in any case. The room was torn apart, and Jenny had clues as to why. It was merely a trading of facts. The Madame wouldn't go as far to say that she _regretted_ not knowing much about her housemaid, but it did leave an air of… uneasiness that presided in situations such as this.

"Well," She started, her nightdress wrinkling under the push and pull of her smaller appendages, "'E… 'E said 'pretty things don't last', or som'thin' like that, n' when I asked 'im 'ew 'e was, 'e said, 'a hawk'."

If Jenny could read her mistress's expressions a little clearer, she would have seen the mosaic of scales surrounding her face blanch, then deepen in color dramatically.

"Did I say som'thin' wrong, miss?" the maid recoiled slightly as Vastra stiffened.

"No, my dear. Quite the opposite."

"Ma'am?"

She sighed. "Jenny, I never told you what I was doing in that alley, the night we met. I had just finished a case in SoHo, and after turning an Ape by the name of Garvin FitzHaydn over to the proper authorities, I heard the commotion from the Alley over. Mr. FitzHaydn was responsible for the deaths of five men and three women, all who he deemed to be attractive and worthy of 'salvation'. He believes that by spearing them through their heart, he can preserve their 'beauty'."

"Doesn't sound like the sanest of sorts" Jenny snorted, "Forgive me, ma'am, but what's this got to do with the rampagin' ghost?"

"A fortnight ago, I was contacted by Inspector Gregson. He informed me that, while awaiting his execution, FitzHaydn vanished in his cell."

"Vanished?"

"Vanished. He apparently was sleeping when the guards came by to serve dinner, and when they stopped at his lockup again for breakfast, he simply wasn't there. The Inspector presumes that, as I am the one who catalyzed his incarceration, he will be looking for revenge."

"And you think 'e did this?" Jenny looked away from the Madame and studied the room around her. "But I didn't see anyone?"

"When I helped pry the settee off of you, I smelt traces of Lucidus Powder. It is something I have not smelt in a very long time."

"What does it mean?"

"Lucidus Powder, when mixed with other substances, can give creatures a variety of different properties. For example, when added to mercury and ingested, it can make individuals glow. When paired with water and salicylic acid and turned into paste, it will turn any organic matter it comes into contact to invisible. It's a very pungent material."

"Organic? You mean like skin?"

Vastra nodded.

"But clothing isn't… oh." Jenny shuttered, much to the former's amusement. "So… this 'hole time… There was a naked man tearing apart the drawing room?"

She nodded again.

"Oh."

The Madame smiled to herself. This girl was most definitely intelligent, if not somewhat naïve at times. Most likely a product of her Victorian upbringing. In spite of that, she was surprisingly modern with ideas that others would call rubbish.

"Madame?" Jenny looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"If 'e's after you, then why did 'e mess with me?"

"When you asked him who he was, he told you he was 'a hawk', correct?"

It was Jenny's turn to nod.

"As I told you when we first met, I am a reptile. A lizard, if you will. Hawks are birds of prey, who are known for circling their food before diving in and catching it. And, as it happens, they commonly eat small lizards. I believe that his comment was not meant for you, but more of a threat to me."

"So 'e was just trying to stir me up to get to you? That's how 'e's 'circling' you?"

"I think so, yes. However, that doesn't mean that you are safe, Jenny. He killed your fellow apes for their attractiveness, and from what I've observed, you are likely to end up on his list."

"Observed, ma'am?"

"From how others of your kind act, of course!"

"Of course, ma'am, pardon me, ma'am."

Vastra quickly corrected herself, emitting a small, and somewhat uncomfortable cough to try to cover up her slip. It wasn't a total lie. She did often see how the other apes looked at her as she walked down the street. Hell, she knew how _she_ looked at her when she walked down the street. Different reasons, naturally, but the looks were incredibly similar. She was always fascinated about the differences of Humans to herself. The soft, squishy pink (and sometimes brown) flesh compared her own hard and emerald scales was an obvious one. But what really, really sparked her interest was _hair_. How strands of colored dead cells could be so soft and inviting was above her. It was a general fascination, but since Jenny was the ape that spent the most time with her, she was the main subject of her study.

"As I was saying… You are not safe, at the moment. In order to make you safe, we will need to apprehend Mr. FitzHaydn as soon as possible."

"We, Madame?"

"I cannot accomplish this on my own, I'm afraid."

"So you have a plan, then?"

"I believe so, yes. If I am correct in assuming that he used a paste to cover himself, then our best option is to rid of it if we are to subdue him. Here is my proposal…"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ha! Slight 3P POV change. Weren't expecting that, were ya? ;)**

 **DO NOT INGEST MERCURY. UNLESS ITS NATURAL. LIKE IN FISH. BUT OTHER THAN THAT DON'T. YOU WILL DIE.**

 **(Fun fact: In the 18th and 19th centuries women would often drink mercury as a health and beauty thing. They died pretty quickly afterwards, but, obviously, no one thought it could be because they were drinking poison. You know the good ol' doctors back then!)**

 **Sorry for the long wait. Part of it was me being 15 miles from any civilization (no internet in the woods, who knew?) and part was just trying to figure out how to continue this.**

 **I'm also sorry about my short chapters. I don't like short chapters, but apparently that's all I can write.**

 **In the Victorian Era, Soho was a huge "pleasure center". Apparently a lot of pubs, streetwalkers, and brothels were about, and the area flourished due to people looking to take advantage of the drunken men looking for, well, yeah. It was a pretty sketchy place. Plus the cholera outbreak, so that was fun with everyone being physical with each other in incredibly crowded areas.**

 **Furthermore, I've been watching s.1 and 2 of new who recently, so I've kind been mixing up the 'voices' of the characters (sorry)**

 **I plan on finishing this story before April 4th, but no promises. I have a series of one-shots and non one-shots lined up, so I want to get to them soonish, as well.**

 **So, in all, sorry, and I hope you're enjoying this!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny looked over the list once again as she walked along the cracked sidewalk with her mistress. When Madame first took inventory of the items they would need for her new plan to catch the invisible naked man, she found it distressing how lack their supplies were. Most of the substances she required the young maid knew exactly where to obtain for a low price. Others, well, she had never heard of.

She sighed and looked into their shopping basket, taking count of what else they would need. She already had the rope and water at home, they had just purchased a small wagon wheel, and she was sure that there was an old bucket in the stables connected to the house.

Slowing her pace and straightening, Jenny gazed around at the shops. The last thing they needed from their list was something called, "cream of magnesia". According to Madame, it can be used as a blemish cream or as a stomach and bowel reliever, which would mean that it should be sold at a pharmacy.

The two were on Cannon Street, near the Mansion House, so the nearest medicine shop was in the East End near Fenchurch. However, that particular drug store had a reputation for malpractice, so Jenny decided it would be the best to cross the Thames and find an apothecary near Guy's Hospital instead.

"One moment, Ma'am" she directed the cloaked woman, who then stopped to watch her. Quickly, she stepped into the street with her hand raised to hail a cab. Within moments, a carriage appeared and pulled up next to them, the horses snorting at their master as he pulled back on the reins.

"Where to, Miss?" The man asked as Jenny opened the door and helped the oddly quiet Silurian in.

"Guy's 'ospital, please."

The cabbie dipped his hat in acknowledgement, waited for the cockney servant girl to lift herself into the cab, and then urged the horses forward, barreling down the dirty streets of London.

Luckily, they were able to catch a cab with a hood. Although it meant an extra couple pennies, it did allow the passengers to have a certain degree of privacy. With a relieved sigh, Vastra removed the veil covering her face to expose the scaly green mosaic underneath.

"Much better!" She happily purred to herself, turning her head to watch the buildings roll by.

"Madame?" Jenny asked sheepishly.

"Hm?" the former answered, closing the curtains to the window she was just gazing out of in order to devote her full attention to her charge.

"Madame," she began again, thumbing at her dress, "If ya wish to rest, I could take you home and get the last items meself, if you'd like."

Vastra smiled, and shook her head, somewhat confused at the question as it seemed to be out of the blue. "Thank you for your concern, Jenny, but that won't be necessary."

"Yes, Ma'am. Of course, but, well…Well, it's just that…"

"Yes?"

"You seem, well, stuffy, if I may, in that veil all the time. Plus, I mean, you don't talk with people ver' much." She confessed, staring at her boots. "Not that ya need to, of course! But you don't seem to _enjoy_ being out much. So, if you'd so prefer, I could spare you and take you on 'ome, and I could grab the last item fer ya?"

"Oh, Jenny", Vastra cooed, "Please do not mistake my silence for contempt! I am merely observing your society, and how you interact with the people around you." She emitted an awkward cough before continuing. "You seem to have great command of your environment, and a steady knowledge of the customs. I… I am enjoying watching you. However, if _you'd_ prefer, I could go home…"

The maid looked up, the embarrassed blush in her cheeks overwhelming the shame from putting her employer on the spot. "No, no! 'Course not! Sorry, Ma'am. And, thank you." She gave her a weak smile, then opened the curtains to her own window and peered out, rubbing her neck in a vain attempt to sooth herself. After a few minutes of awkward silence, she announced, "Looks like we're jus' about there. S'pose you should put your veil back on." and indicated the cloth sitting on the seat next to her with a flick of her hand.

The Madame nodded in agreement, and reached over to it, slipping her hat and veil over her head just as the carriage slowed to a stop.

* * *

Vastra looked around as Jenny asked the driver to wait for their return. Guy's Hospital was a larger complex, with many men dressed in the customary mourning black along with their matching female counterparts that walked in and out of the doors at the end of the opening plaza. Upon closer inspection, she saw many of the female Apes were crying, and if not, they were at least very somber, keeping their heads bowed. This caused a twinge of pity to run through the Silurian. She had virtually no connection to these people, but for whatever reason, she felt as if she could understand them. The helplessness. She closed her eyes for a moment before turning to her maid, who had clearly sensed her uneasiness and had reached out a hand to comfort her, or at least distract her.

"This way, Ma'am." She said softly.

Jenny guided her down the street a few blocks, turning here and there until they had reached a large sign that read, "Miller's Apothecary".

The pair vanished inside, only to be greeted by an old woman stocking shelves by the door.

"'Ello, dearies." The elder greeted, smiling at them as she walked behind a slightly mussy desk. "What can I getcha this fine eve?"

It only took a moment for Jenny to describe what they needed and receive the bottle, however the black garments of Vastra and the lack of male counterpart must have caught the woman's eye and sparked sympathy. The next 5 or 10 minutes were spent with the shopkeeper as she described her late husband, and how her only son had been recently married, leaving her to tend to the family business alone.

Much to Vastra's disdain, Jenny entertained this conversation, nodding and throwing comments here and there. She truly didn't understand why she was prolonging it so.

After another 5 minutes, Jenny finally decided it was time to leave. "Thank you again for the cream, Mrs. Miller," She bidded, "And congrats to your son fer me!"

"G'bye, Miss Flint, Madame Vastra!" Mrs. Miller echoed as they slipped back through the door.

* * *

As they walked back to the carriage, Jenny stuffed the flask of " _Phillips' Cream of Magnesia_ " into her bag. Neither one of them spoke, however Jenny seemed content, at peace.

Vastra broke the silence. "Why did you encourage her to talk so much?" She scowled underneath her veil. She didn't mean to cause any offense, but the time spent on simple small talk was a waste in her eyes.

The maid shrugged. "She seemed lonely, and was nice enough. Why not?"

The Silurian remained silent, so Jenny spoke again. "Plus, it's good to get to know people. Never know when a bit o' information that you need can be provided by an acquaintance. Good gossip, occasionally."

"Do you have many acquaintances?"

"Well, some, yeah. I get to know the people I can. Come in handy when you're in a scrap, you know."

To this, the Madame nodded, thoughtful. She had a point, as well as the charisma and above all else the _patience_ to create such bonds. Perhaps she could use Jenny's connections someday in one of her cases.

Now it was Jenny's turn to ask a question. "Madame?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"Yes?"

"Why is it called, 'cream of magnesia'? I never 'eard of a flower or anything like that before…"

Vastra smiled. "It's not like Milk of Poppy or anything like that, my dear. It's a chemical compound of the elements magnesium, hydrogen, and oxygen. It takes on a cream-like appearance, hence its name."

"Oh." Jenny responded. She was still confused, but decided to drop it. She understood the parts about the names and the chemicals, and she figured that was a sufficient answer to her query.

Vastra chuckled to herself. She really could sense the younger girl's intelligence, however it was a matter of proper education, as well as the scientific time period most likely, and possibly even her gender that hindered her ability to excel. _It truly is barbaric_ , she mused, _how the men withhold information from others just to make them seem smarter. No,_ she silently corrected herself, _**feel**_ _smarter._

* * *

Once they reached their cab, Jenny helped the Madame into the carriage before instructing the driver to head for 13 Paternoster Row, and it wasn't too long before they arrived back at their home.

Jenny jumped out first and offered a small handful of coins to the driver, who promptly began to count them as she aided Vastra out of the carriage and began their walk to the front door.

"Miss!" The cabbie called, looking a little insulted through his respectful tone.

Jenny turned to face him, "Yes'sir?"

"This 'ere is 3 shillings. You still owe me another 6."

"You want 9 'ole shillings!?" Exclaimed Jenny, walking toward him, "That's nearly a 'alf pound!

The man just shrugged. "Horses 'ere gotta eat."

"Didn't know they're fed highway robbery." She growled.

"I took you across Thames and back, and waited. Paid by the time, lady." He then smirked to himself, held out his hand and flexed his fingers in a "pay up" motion.

The young maid grumbled and dug in her dress pocket, fishing out the extra money that he demanded and slapping it into his hand.

"Thank you, Miss, Madame." He said with false politeness, tipping his hat to them. Before either of them could speak another word, he sped away.

Vastra chuckled as Jenny marched back over, mumbling about over-charging 'hornswogglers', whatever those were, and unsavory old geezers. Huffing, she unlocked the door and continued inside, setting the basket of supplies on the table by the door.

"Right, then!" Vastra sighed, peeling back her veil and empting the contents of the basket next to them. "Let's get to work!"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Vastra and Jenny haven't quite gotten used to each other yet, so they both don't want to make the other uncomfortable, so, naturally, they accidentally make each other uncomfortable. What a beautiful beginning to a love story.**_

 _ **Cream of Magnesia is the U.K. name for Milk of Magnesia, or Magnesium Hydroxide. It is used as a topical solution for canker sores, as well as a pill/liquid for stomach pain and constipation. It was first used around 1818, but was made common and sold as "Phillips' Milk of Magnesia" around 1872.**_

 _ **The Mansion House is the residence of the Lord Mayor of London**_

 _ **A "hornswoggler" is Victorian slang for a scammer, fraud and/or a cheat**_

 _ **9 Shillings is about $40 in USD. 10 shillings was equal to 1 pound, which was about $100 USD. So, the cabbie was VERY overpriced, considering the usual wage for Victorian Londoners back then.**_

 _ **This chapter was a bit harder to write than the others. I mean, that's probably because I'm out of practice, but that's not the point**_

 _ **Also, I'm so very, very sorry for not posting this as early as I said I would. A lot of things happened last year that left my mental state in such a way that I couldn't bring myself to write. However, I'm better now, and I do plan on wrapping this story up soon. Hopefully I will also be able to start my next story, too **__**Once again, I'm so sorry.**_


	6. Chapter 6

As they inspected the materials that had been unceremoniously dumped onto the table top, Vastra picked up the rope and bucket before letting out a sigh. "Jenny, would you fetch me a small bowl, as well as a spoon, please?"

"Yes, ma'am" The maid responded, turning on her heel and hurrying down the hallway towards the kitchens.

"Oh, and Jenny?" Vastra called after her, causing her to halt and about face, "Would you mind shutting all the windows, doors, and curtains on this level? It rather takes the surprise out of a trap if they know what's coming."

Jenny smiled at the comment, dipped her head, and hurried down the corridor.

* * *

The curtains were drawn, the doors were locked, and a bucket full of water and cream of magnesia was perched precariously above the doorframe of the drawing room. Vastra, having balanced the solution so carefully, stepped back in order to properly admire her device. She had mixed the "cream" with water to create a slightly alkaline solution. This way, not only would the trap wash off the lucidus paste, but also neutralize it. She wasn't very fond of the idea of having part of her floor be invisible until they could scrub the chemicals out.

After she was satisfied with the consistency of her mixture, she had enlisted Jenny's help in attaching the wheel to the upper right corner of the doorframe. From this point, the rope had been attached to the bucket handle, and then the floor, in order to tip the bucket without causing serious harm to their "friendly ghost". Both of the inhabitance of 13 Paternoster Row wished to merely apprehend the man, to hold him until justice could be served to him by the law- not vigilantics.

Jenny was the first to speak.

"You sure this'll work, Ma'am?" she asked not with skepticism, but more cautiousness. At this point, it was clear to her that she was to play the bait, and the comfortableness of that fact was still to be determined.

Vastra nodded. "Yes, my dear. I'm sure."

Although she was still doubtful, she decided to take her mistress for her word. Suddenly, the young maid piped up. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She exclaimed as she dashed towards the servant's hall.

When she returned a couple minutes later carrying a bundle of white and grey items, Madame was even more confused than she was when Jenny first sprinted away.

"Jenny?" She asked, indicating her bunch.

The maid then spread out the contents she was carrying on the back of the Rosewood sofa she had toppled a few days before. She held up a pair of grey tweed trousers, a men's cotton white shirt, and some black suspenders.

"Jenny?" Vastra repeated, turning to face her with her head cocked in curiosity.

"You see, ma'am," Jenny began as she refolded the clothing, "You said he'd ought to be naked, 'cause of the paste 'e used. And, in the presence of ladies, well… it ain't proper." She shrugged, and stacked the creased wear into a neat pile on the edge of the armrest.

Madame contemplated protesting that it was silly given the circumstances, but thought better of it. Considering the values of modern Ape culture, it could ruin her reputation when Scotland Yard arrived. Instead, she merely chuckled and nodded her head. Her housemate did seem to plan ahead.

* * *

 _-Three Days Later-_

Life was getting harder with each day Gavin Fitzhaydn DIDN'T strike. This is because with each hour he delayed, the bucket stayed up on the cracked-open door, which meant the only time anyone but a mouse could move through it was when Madame took it down to stir. Furthermore, she had _insisted_ that anytime Jenny wasn't cooking or cleaning, she were to remain in the drawing room and act as bait for the threat that may or not be present. Even as she slept. It really was quite annoying. Necessary, but annoying.

Madame Vastra herself was never too far away, either. She didn't leave much anymore, as she now knew that the man she was hunting would eventually come to her. Plus, it was surprisingly calming for the maid to hear her pace around the room next door, or to hiss as she dropped something on the other side of the hall.

It was like having a personal watchdog. Or rather, watchlizard-scientist.

However, the peace didn't last for long.

On the third night, or rather fourth morning, Jenny was awoken by a loud _CRASH_. She shot up with a gasp, looking around the drawing room wildly in her sleepy state. It wasn't hard to figure out what had happened, as the curtains billowing in the slight breeze caught her eye immediately. Then, of course, the broken glass scattered on Madame's good rug confirmed her fear. Fitzhaydn had broken in through the window, completely bypassing their trap.

' _I KNEW it wouldn't work!'_ Jenny angrily thought to herself, still searching the room for the naked-ghost-man.

" _I had warned you, my love…"_ Fitzgerald's slimly voice pierced through the room easily as a piece of glass levitated off the ground. Slowly, the shard turned towards her, advancing at a slow yet steady pace.

Jenny stood, resisting the urge to glance at the bucket which would surely give away her plan. Well, if she had one anymore, that was. His unconventional method of entering, although dramatic, was a tad bit unforeseen. Luckily, the crazed man's need for such theatrics could buy her some time, if she played her cards right.

The shard continued in its path, and Jenny backed up, circling around the sides of the room. As a worried call from Vastra echoed down the hall, she inched closer towards the open window. Silently she prayed that her mistress wouldn't open the main door, spilling the concoction. She had to find a way to tell her without being an elephant about subtlety.

"E'vrything's fine, Ma'm… Just a lost _'awk_ owl that _flew in_." So much for tact.

The shard was now almost close enough to strike, but she was also just as near her goal. Right as the fragment lunged at her, she ducked, stooping low enough to scoop up a glass piece of her own, resulting in Fitzhaydn toppling over her.

Simultaneously, both occupants of the room let out a loud grunt. The trespasser did so because the moving target had thrown him off balance, and he had ended up head-butting the wall. Jenny, because the former was not completely off in his aim. Glass had slashed a good-sized laceration into her arm, from which streaks of red liquid stained her gown.

Instinctively, her hand went to the source of the pain, and it wasn't until she had removed it and saw the blood that she had realized the severity.

Shock almost immediately set in, deafening her so that she couldn't hear the lady of the house hurrying down the maze of corridors to her location.

However, Jenny knew she didn't have time to wait for the more experienced woman to come to her aid. Not this time. Gavin Fitzhaydn was coming around from his own shock quickly, and would skip the dramatics next time he tried to kill her.

With a grunt, she dragged herself to her feet, her new defense still grasped tightly as she shuffled toward the door. She grabbed the rope of the trap for support with the hand of her uninjured arm, and glanced at the last known location of the invisible murderer. It sounded as if he was pulling himself to his feet as well, so quick work was needed. Groaning, she began to saw the rope with her glass. It was tied too tightly at its anchors, otherwise she would have gone for the quicker option of merely undoing her own handiwork. As the cable thinned and twanged, she could hear Gavin getting closer and closer. Finally, it gave, and she caught the bucket right as it slipped off the wheel holding it. Unfortunately, it was then that her attacker decided to strike again.

She felt a hand wrap around her throat as his glass pressed into her back. He wanted to give her a slow death, otherwise he would have slit her gullet right then.

She struggled against his grasp, wiggling to gain enough room to squeeze through his grip, although it was a moot point. He was too strong, and had a much larger advantage because of it.

" _I will liberate you"_ he promised through a hiss into her ear.

She didn't get a chance to respond, because it was then that Vastra finally decided to turn up, crashing through the servant's door opposite the fireplace.

"Release her." The new woman commanded, nearly shaking with fury.

" _Or what?"_

"Or, I will make you."

" _How?"_

The pre-fight threats went on for a while longer. Jenny almost rolled her eyes. She didn't need the banter to continue, as her mistress was enough of a distraction to allow her to fling her arms up, spilling the alkaline solution over him.

Immediately, the spots where the liquid had come into contact with, a sickly grey skin appeared, followed by a light blue substance that dropped to the floor as gravity rolled the liquid down him.

The sight of his own skin startled him enough to back up, releasing Jenny in the process, who promptly fell to the ground, coughing in relief. In turn, Vastra took the opportunity to make a swift blow to his left leg, therefore forcing him to double over. As he did this, she took it as another invitation to force a heavy fist onto the back of his neck, resulting in the man's incapacitation.

Swiftly, she rushed to Jenny, touching each of her arms in a vain attempt to assist.

"Jenny- you're hurt!"

"I'm fine. I'm fine-" She coughed, "Really, Ma'am. Thank you." She stood on uneasy legs, the full extent of the shock now flooding her body, causing the world to jiggle beneath her feet. Madame followed suit, attempting to guide her to the sofa.

"Here, let me stop the bleeding." She insisted, ripping a piece of cloth from her own nightgown. Tenderly, she wrapped it around the younger woman's arm as a makeshift bandage. "It is not the deepest cut I have ever seen… With proper treatment, it should heal quickly, minimal scarring."

"Madame?" She asked, a strange casualness in her voice.

"Yes?" She replied as she subtly looked her over for any more injuries she could attend to.

"His trousers."

"His wha-?" Madame began, before realizing she still wanted to clothe him. She laughed, "Of course, Jenny" And plucked the clothing from the top of the still-neat pile. She really did find it amusing how squeamish Apes were about nudity, but she decided it was a necessity that had to be taken care of before she sent a telegram to The Yard about their new captive.

* * *

Finally, the police left. They had been there hours, questioning the two women about their experience with Fitzhaydn. Jenny was on her feet again, just in time to watch the bobbies escort the gaunt man out the door. To tell the truth, he isn't what she thought he'd look like. Tall, with deep set blue eyes and a strong brow. Complete with shaggy, grey hair that outlined the edges of his balding head. _'Less a 'awk'_ , she smirked to herself, _'more a crazy-lookin' bird.'_

She sighed, and sat down in the closest armchair, observing Vastra as she peeled off her veil and hung it by the door, moving slowly. She seemed… preoccupied.

"Is e'vrything all right, ma'am?" She asked, her eyebrows knitting as her mistress moved closer to her.

Madame crouched by the armrest, taking one of her hands and looking down. She seemed to be planning out exactly what she wished to say. "Jenny," She began uncertainly, "today, you proved the presence of a quick mind. Cutting free the bucket was extremely clever, and I am _very_ impressed… however, the wound you have obtained in the process bothers me more than one would think-"

"It's really fine, ma'am!" Jenny interrupted, sitting straighter, "Doesn't 'urt much at all anymore, an' I'll be back to work in no time! Honest!"

Vastra held up a hand to silence her. "Please, let me finish. I don't wish to discharge you. I am offering you a promotion."

"A promotion?" Jenny's eyebrows furrowed tighter. She already did most of the housework, and she was happy doing it. She didn't need any extra money or anything.

"Yes, I'd like to have you as an assistant to my cases. Of course, you will still need to keep up on your cleaning duties, however I will train you in the martial arts, as well as hone your present skills. You will be granted special clearance at Scotland Yard, as well as the ability for me to take you on my hunts, eventually. This, by no means, will be forced upon you. You may expect much more men and women like Gavin Fitzhaydn, provided you agree. Will you accept my offer?"

Jenny's jaw dropped. She couldn't think of anything grander than running around London with an ancient lizard lady and apprehending criminals, so she nodded enthusiastically, at a loss for words.

"Perfect", Vastra purred as she stood up, attempting to hide her relief from the girl, "We start tomorrow. I suggest you find long pants and a shirt to wear, as movement in a dress is somewhat… restricting." She smirked as she moved passed her stunned maid, starting up the stairs. "Rest well. Good night, Jenny."

"Good night," Jenny rasped back, grinning like a madman. The next few months were gonna be really, really _fun_ , and Jenny couldn't have been more excited.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **I was going to make this two chapters, but both would be too short so I just opted for a time jump, but then it wasn't too short, but I still didn't want to break up the story, so here we are. I am very picky about my layouts.**_

 _ **There's NO WAY you could tell that I like chemistry. NO WAY.**_

 _ **That's right, friends. The dynamic duo captured a psycho nudist by the old bucket-above-the-door prank.**_

 _ **This was a messy chapter, and I plan on cleaning it up a bit for future readers, but have no fear! Everything that happens will remain the same, its the wording that's getting to me :) Stay tuned for the series I'm working on revolving around Vastra and Jenny, because tbh I'm excited, myself xD**_

 _ **When I went through to edit Chapter 5, I accidentally deleted the element "Magnesium" from the compound "Magnesium Hydroxide". I have since fixed this, but it bugged me enough to put it into this Author's Note xD**_

 _ **Thanks to QTArbuthnot, it has been brought to my attention that the website I was using for the Victorian money to USD conversions were possibly off. According to them, the years "Between 1880 and 1900, the rate held pretty steady at $4.85-$4.87... So the conversion would be 9s [to] $2.19" However, they also included that the money of the time had a higher "real" rate, so it is possible that 9 shillings in Victorian currency would**_ _ **feel**_ _ **like $40 USD. But anyway, I just felt I should stick in here that the true value of the currency could be off. Thanks again to QTArbuthnot for pointing that out to me, though! :)**_

 _ **I don't think I added this in the A/N of any of the other chapters, so I'll put it here. When I was coming up with a name for the antagonist of this storyline, I wanted him to be the clichéd Snidley Whiplash type. I mean, the evil for the sake of evil type. (Of course, I did end up giving him a LITTLE bit of backstory, just so it made sense, but the focus is on the Ninja Lesbians, remember?) Anyway, I did some research and came up with the meanest, most sinister name I could- Gavin Fitzgerald. (Who just HAPPENS to have the physical appearance of my evil biology teacher, I mean what a coincidence, right?) So, Fitz is the prefix given to many bastard-borns in medieval England (not saying people born out of wedlock are evil- just subtly calling him a bastard), then Hadyn can be traced back to Hades, so the bastard son of Hades. Then Gavin means "Hawk", so he wasn't REALLY lying about being a hawk, ya know? ;) anyway, yeah, I try to be clever.**_

 _ **Also, I did end up changing the rating to T just for the references to nudity and the minor violence, but tbh I'm still unsure of how to use the rating system, so oh, well xD**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading! You're all amazing, and I've been overwhelmed with all the support I'm receiving. You're all beautiful :)**_


End file.
